Starco in 100 Nutshells
by illogicallydead
Summary: 100 drabbles about our two beloved dorks, Star and Marco. [100-theme challenge] /TITLE CHANGED AS OF CHAPTER 18/
1. Her Eyes

**Hello! I have decided to take up the 100-word challenge that'll be for 100 chapters (100 words per chapter if I weren't clear enough) that'll be circling around Star and Marco. I hope you'll enjoy this up until the end and I promise to update as soon as possible since it's almost Christmas break. YAY FOR CHRISTMAS!**

 **As for the previous Starco fanfic I wrote a while back, I can't really promise another chapter for it because it was originally meant to be a oneshot (which it is). :( all of your ideas are pretty cool and it'd probably be a blast writing them, but I will just leave the story as it is right now.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated with all of this little shipping-fanfiction-writing heart of mine :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE. Consider it disclaimed up until the 100th chapter of this story, thank you very much.**

* * *

Whenever he looks at her, he can't help but feel flushed. It was her blue eyes that made his heart go pitter patter.

The way her cerulean irises dilate when she looks at him.

The way she'd look at him whenever he's sad, her soft gaze comforting his very being.

The way her eyes seem to smile whenever she's happy is already enough to make him happy too.

The way she'd look at him reassuringly saying that "it's okay" when things get weird.

Her eyes were one of a thousand reasons Marco Diaz loved her to the moon and back.


	2. His Arms

His arms were her castle and she always took naps in them. They're like comfy bolsters wrapped in soft red clothing despite the fact that his arms were quite… puny.

But to Star, it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was the fact that whenever she'd give him one of her trademark bear hugs, he would wrap his arms around her and return the embrace which would always have her fall in love with him all over again.

And if only she could spend an entire day snuggled up with him, she would because she's his and he's hers.

* * *

 **fin**


	3. His Scent

**This chapter's a bit weird.**

 **Oh and this was set before Star and Marco were in a relationship, given her obnoxious obsession in the said chapter.**

* * *

Star secretly took one of Marco's bajillion hoodies while he was away because of certain reasons such as wanting to inhale his intoxicating scent as she sniffed it.

It's weird and creepy but it's true.

She was hoping that one day… maybe she would actually get to cuddle up with him without caring about the crazy world around them. Just him and her, drowning in each other's presence while Star fulfills her weird desire of purposely burying her face in Marco's chest just to be able to sniff his scent.

It was a weird fantasy but she likes it anyway.

* * *

 **fin**


	4. Nachos

**YAY FOR NACHOZ**

* * *

Marco's nachos were Star's favorite food on Earth. She loved how it piled up like a mountain of chips and gooey cheese. In a nutshell, it's perfect.

Usually, Star and Marco would lounge around the couch and binge watch movies while they ate the nachos. Most of the time, they'd end up wasting 6-8 hours of their life watching movies and gobbling nachos that they would get tired and unknowingly, Star's head would lay in Marco's lap.

He didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed every time it happened.

After all, time wasted with your loved one is time well spent.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **Oh and if you guys have bright ideas and suggestions, please do leave a review :) I would LOVE to see them and write something about it. In short, I'm accepting requests. :D**


	5. Blonde

**This came completely out of nowhere from the corners of my brain please don't kill me**

* * *

Star's luscious blonde hair is irresistibly fluffy and Marco can't help but bury his face into her head and drown himself in a sea of soft, golden locks. If Star's obsessed with his smell, then he's obsessed with her hair.

But it was only one of a thousand reasons why he's in love with her. Apart from her bubbly, happy self and her beautiful face and a lot more, for some reason he's just oddly satisfied with her hair.

One time, Star even granted him the freedom to do whatever he wants with her hair.

He snuggled up in it.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **REQUESTS ARE ACCEPTED AND DESPERATELY NEEDED LOL**


	6. Her Smile

**it's gonna get a little weird**

* * *

Her smile always seemed to be full of joy and her flashy grin is so infectious that whenever she does it, Marco would smile like an idiot. Even when he's sad, just seeing her smile makes him forget what he was sentimental of.

"Hey Star," Marco started.

"Yeah?" Star responded as she turned her head in his direction, smiling.

Marco felt flustered. "I-I.. Uh…" the Latino boy stuttered as blood rose to his cheeks.

Star raised a brow at his weird response, but laughed heartily anyway. Marco didn't know what he'd gotten himself into, but he laughed along with her.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **Reviews, requests and constructive criticisms are appreciated! :)**


	7. His Mole

**Hi! special mention to the anon reviewer named " _starco_ _obsessed_ " for this chapter's theme, Marco's cute little mole! :D **

**And of course to the other awesome people who reviewed, especially Finnjr63, deadshoot12345, Thebeard92, PROJECT K, and Lupus Boulevard. Thanks! All of you are the reason for me to keep going with this challenge :) and of course, to you random people who's still reading this. You all inspire me.**

 **Cheeseballs. Okay enjoy now haha**

* * *

"Where'd you get your mole?" Star asked Marco as she poked the little dot under his right eye. She noticed that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Diaz had a mole, so she wondered where he got it.

"I don't know, probably from my late relatives or whatever." Marco replied as he shrugged. He really didn't care for the little dot on his face since it was already with him ever since he was born.

"Okay." Star said as she dismissed the topic.

Come to think of it, Marco wouldn't be Marco if it weren't for his mole.

 _Her_ Marco, that is.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **Reviews, requests and constructive criticisms are appreciated! :)**


	8. Choices (PART 1)

**Jello!**

 **According to my constant updates of chapters you can clearly see that I am trash. W** **elcome to this part of the story where I will break your hearts.**

 **HAHA just kidding.**

 **Anyway, as I was saying, this chapter is the first part of something I would like to kind of "elaborate" on _how_ Star and Marco got together. And this will be divided into three parts :D **

**I know that this isn't originally what I signed up for, but give me a chance to do it anyway. I'll eventually get back on the actual "reasons" why these two dorks love each other as soon as I'll finish this.**

* * *

Marco's the wise one and Star's the… well, she rarely takes decision making seriously but she does it sometimes. You could say she's the rash one.

When Jackie asked Marco to be her boyfriend, he declined because he had someone else in mind.

When Oskar asked Star to be his girlfriend, she accepted because she didn't think this through.

Star happily told Marco this but upon hearing it, Marco died a little inside. All he managed to say was "oh" with hurt evident in his voice. He tried to be happy for her, but he can't.

Because he loves her.

* * *

 **fin**


	9. Choices (PART 2)

Three months into the pointless relationship with Oskar, Star realized her mistake. She shouldn't have been too dumb to casually just say "yes" to Oskar, but she should've considered how her parents, friends, and especially Marco, would feel.

She regrets her decision, alright.

The choices were already laid down before her and she didn't choose wisely because she was too blind. She had the choice to turn Oskar down and go to Marco, but she was oh so stupid.

Comparing Marco and Oskar, Marco respects, loves, and cares for her more than Oskar does.

Star knows what to do now.

* * *

 **fin**


	10. Choices (PART 3)

**i was wrong lol there'll be a fourth part because my estimation of dividing this into three separate chapters backfired**

* * *

"I wanna break up." Star said as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Oskar who didn't really seem to care about her breaking up with him.

"Okay, cool." He replied as if three months of being the boyfriend of an interdimensional princess never mattered at all. It stung a little, but Star knew this was for the best. With that, she walked home alone.

She knocked on the door only to see Marco open it.

"Hey." Marco greeted coldly.

"Hi. I… uh," Star stuttered because she could not find the words to explain to her best friend _everything_.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **10th chapter yay 90 more to go**


	11. Choices (PART 4)

"I'm sorry." Star said as she looked down with shame. Marco was silent for a while, so she trudged inside, still downcast.

Marco closed the door and turned to her. "It's okay. I forgive you." He replied with a warm smile and opened his arms for a hug. Star brightened up and hugged him as tight as she could. Darn, she hasn't been able to do this for the past three months with Oskar.

Then realization dawned upon her.

The person who'd always love and care for her was with her all along.

She made the right choice this time.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **okay if you'll excuse me i'll be back in my lair writing _nutshells_**


	12. Her Optimism

**jello.**

 **i guess i'll stick to the actual reasons from here on, lol. it's pretty challenging to make a series that'd only have 400 words in 4 chapters, considering i'm already doing a challenge and i don't need anymore challenges that would also be in a challenge. :D**

 **anyway, i hope you enjoy this and once again, THANK YOU so fliggle flaggling frick fracking much! thanks for continuously supporting this fic and for giving me more ideas to write about. it makes me happy :)**

* * *

Star has always been looking to the positive side of things even when it gets bad. She never seemed to lose hope even when there's none to be found.

And of course, that's why Marco loves Star.

She'd always make an effort to brighten up Marco's day whenever he's down. And his day brightens up anyway. How can it not when it's Star that does it? She's a magical princess, for goodness' sake.

A beautiful one, too.

Even when death seemed imminent, her eyes are still full of life. And that's what makes Star… well, Star.

 _His_ Star of course.

* * *

 **fin**


	13. His Eyes

**i'm sorry because i haven't updated in the last two days :(** **but since it's already Christmas break, expect a lot more chapters to come. :D**

 **REQUESTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND ACCEPTED :)**

* * *

Marco Diaz had these chocolate brown eyes that'd never fail to make Star's heart flutter. Like whenever she'd catch him looking at her, she can't help but smile and her heart would beat faster. She liked the feeling it gave her anyway.

But there was this one look that Marco never gave to anyone but Star. Not even Jackie Lynn Thomas.

He'd look at her like she was the only girl in his world (aside from his mother whom he loved so much).

Oh, how Star can't wait for the day when Marco will be getting her awesome last name.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _YES, Marco will be getting Star's last name (Butterfly). Mewni is a matriarchy and their system works that way. DEAL WITH IT._


	14. Sick

**I'M SORRY yet again for the lack of updates. i'll do my best to write more chapters tomorrow and hopefully upload them as soon as i can. i also had a naughty case of the colds, so i spent my time sleeping today. enjoy!**

* * *

Star woke up with a cold. She can't stop sneezing and her head feels like it's been filled with a crap ton of boulders. Star didn't get out of bed that day and Marco accompanied her so that she won't feel lonely.

Marco never failed to give her what she needs. Tissue, water, medicine, and the likes of it. He even gave her hugs. He didn't want Star to use some kind of healing spell on herself as she might put herself on a worse condition than she's already in right now.

Despite her sickness, she was glad that day.

* * *

 **fin**


	15. Her Innocence

Marco found it quite cute when Star asks a lot of questions about Earth culture. He'd give her a sensible answer and she'd reply with a nod and a look of understanding plastered on her face. But sometimes, he found it quite saddening how she's so ' _innocent'_ about love.

Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe not. Maybe both.

In a nutshell, he's quite hurt when Star wouldn't stop blabbering about Oskar. Why can't she just see that the person who'd love her whole being was with her all along?

Oh well, in time she'll be less oblivious and she'll know.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _85 more to go. YAS._


	16. Hickeys

**unpopular opinion: i think writing fanfiction on a computer is much easier rather than writing it on a tablet.**

 **let's just say that both star and marco are 18 on this, okay?**

* * *

Sometimes, Star and Marco would have these 30-minute long make out sessions and Star's favorite part is giving Marco hickeys on his neck.

Marco would let her because he could just cover it up with his mom's concealer the next day. No biggie.

And it's not just the hickey-giving part Star loves, but she also likes it when they finally finish making out. She'd usually lay on top of him and snuggle up on his neck and whisper "I love you" as he wraps his arms around her saying he loves her too.

Cliché, but these dorks love it anyway.

* * *

 **fin**


	17. Christmas

**JELLO AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **first of all,** **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.** **i would like to apologize for not updating in 4 days due to the following reasons: 1, i was sick and 2, i had no inspiration** **thus, no new chappies. but hey, here's a new one and i hope you like it :)**

 **[yes it involves a mistletoe like most cliche holiday fanfictions do. except this one's cooler lol]**

* * *

Marco held out a small box and handed it to Star.

"What's this?" Star asked as she shook it lightly. "Open it." Marco said with a smirk. She did, and smiled at the sight of it. She knew what it was and what people did when there's a certain plant above them.

"It's a mistletoe…" Star said in wonder and Marco smiled.

Suddenly, two hands cupped his cheeks and soft lips pressed against his. Their lips moved in synchronization and drowned in each other's warmth.

Star let go of the plant.

They didn't need a mistletoe to make out anyway.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or Happy Hanukkah everyone! God bless ya :D_


	18. Thoughts

**JELLO.**

 **there's not much to say but HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

* * *

"Marco, could you pass me the-" without even finishing her request, Marco reached for the sugar and handed it to her with a small smile. Star was shocked yet amazed by how he knew what she needed. Like he can actually read her mind.

"Thanks." Star said as she sprinkled sugar on her bagel. "No problem." Marco replied.

This incident didn't only happen once though. You know, how they always seemed to end each other's sentences, say the same things at the same time?

Star concluded that it's because of the Blood Moon intertwining their souls. Yeah, that's probably it.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _WHY I CHANGED THE TITLE: i feel like i should expand and not just dwell on "reasons". i also figured that THAT'S what's giving me writer's block. so yeah, i changed it. plus, a drabble literally means a "story not exceeding 100 words". i hope i cleared that up._


	19. JLT? Nope

**early valentine's special lol (jk) and JLT stands for jackie lynn thomas in case you didnt know**

* * *

It was the 14th of February and this was Marco's chance to ask Jackie out like he promised to do so which felt like centuries ago.

Except he didn't want to anymore.

"Look, there she is! GO ASK HER." Star 'encouraged' Marco as she shook him violently. Marco got out of her grasp and grimaced. "Star, for the nth time, I don't want to!" Star was shocked at his sudden outburst. "yeesh, okay! I was just trying to help." Star said as she watched her enraged friend calm down.

That's because he wanted to ask a princess from another dimension.

* * *

 **fin**


	20. Dating and Possibly Breaking

**jello and sorry for the lack of updates. writer's block is going hard on me these days.**

* * *

When Oskar and Star started dating, Marco knew their relationship was going nowhere. Why? That he can't answer, he just felt it in his gut that _they just won't work out._

Star was happy and he tried to be happy for her too. He did well at first, but failed later on and it'd get on his nerves whenever Star would blab about how 'kind and caring' Oskar was.

Marco conditioned himself to be there for Star when Oskar would leave her.

Maybe, just maybe then she'll realize that the guy who'd never leave her was with her all along.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _cheers for totally-jealous-but-just-won't-admit-it Marco! :D_


End file.
